marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-616)
. Used continuously through , Jean would use the Marvel Girl codename again from to ., Redd Dayspring , PhoenixOriginally used by the Phoenix Force in - while it was impersonating Jean. Jean herself later took on the codename Phoenix in which she continued to use until her apparent death in ., Red, Jeannie, White Phoenix of the Crown, Dark Phoenix, Ms. Psyche, Marvel Le Fey | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly X-Men (founding member); X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member); Clan Rebellion; Brides of Set | Relatives = Fiona Knoblach (Dark Mother) (alleged ancestor); Clarity (alleged distant relative); Charles Grey (ancestor); Malkin Grey (ancestor); Eleanor Grey (ancestor); Lady Jean Grey (ancestor) ; Oscar Summers (adoptive distant ancestor-in-law, deceased); Daniel Summers (distant ancestor-in-law, deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (distant ancestor-in-law); unnamed great-grandfather-in-law, deceased; Philip Summers (grandfather-in-law); Deborah Summers (grandmother-in-law); John Grey (father, deceased); Elaine Grey (mother, deceased); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (father-in-law, deceased); Katherine Ann Summers (mother-in-law, deceased); Brian Grey (paternal uncle, deceased); Phyllis Dennefer (maternal aunt, deceased); Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle, deceased); Fred Harriman (paternal relative, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (sister, deceased); Julia Grey (sister, deceased); Roger Grey (brother, deceased); Liam Grey (brother, deceased); Madelyne Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (clone); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (husband); Paul Bailey (brother-in-law, status uncertain); Alexander Summers (Havok) (brother-in-law); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (brother-in-law, presumably deceased); Nathan Summers (Cable) (step-son, son by proxy, deceased); Stryfe (step-son's clone); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (step-daughter-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (step-daughter-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (step-grandson, deceased); Hope Summers (adopted step-granddaughter); Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality daughter); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality son); Derry Campbell (nephew, deceased); Julian (nephew, deceased); Joey Bailey (Shatter-Box) (nephew, deceased); Gailyn Bailey (Shatter-Box) (niece, deceased); Bekka Wallis (niece, deceased); Mary-Margaret (niece, deceased); Kindra (niece, deceased); Terry Maguire (relative); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The White Hot Room; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Unnaturally thin wrists and ankles, which she claims to compensate for with an extremely buff mind. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Cosmic host of White Phoenix of the Crown ; former Adventurer, acting headmistress, teacher, student, and fashion model | Education = College-level education, some courses at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Metro College | Origin = Mutant; later Phoenix Avatar | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #1 | Quote = I am always Jean Grey and always the Phoenix | Speaker = Phoenix | HistoryText = Early Years Jean Grey was the younger daughter of Professor John Grey, of the History Department of Bard College in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, and his wife Elaine Grey. When Jean was ten years old, she was playing with her best friend, Annie Richardson, when Annie was hit by an automobile. The emotion that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her own latent telepathic powers and she experienced Annie's own emotions as she died. This traumatic event left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state. Moreover, Jean discovered that she could not control her newly awakened telepathic abilities and had to isolate herself from other people, to keep hold of her sanity. Finally, when Jean was eleven, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic abilities. Prof. Xavier explained to Jean, but not to her parents, that she was a mutant and he treated her for several years and even used young Jean to calibrate his Cerebro machine. During one particular session, an aspect of young Jean's mind reached out in the form of a Phoenix flamebird to touch young Scott Summers' mind, in the State Home for Foundlings orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska, as he slept. During this time, Prof. Xavier erected psychic barriers in Jean's mind, so that she would not be able to use her telepathic abilities until she had achieved the maturity necessary for dealing with them. Simultaneously, the Professor taught Jean how to levitate and manipulate objects, through psionic force, when she developed telekinesis, at the age of thirteen. X-Men When Prof. Xavier judged that Jean had reached a certain level of mastery of her telekinetic power, he recommended to her parents that they enroll her in his newly established Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Unknown to Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young superhuman mutants being trained by Prof. Xavier to combat the threats posed by other mutants who used their powers against humanity. Jean Grey was the first student to enroll and the first female to join the X-Men, making her the fifth member to join the original X-Men, who consisted of Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast and Jean, who took on the codename Marvel Girl. They remained together for several years. Shortly after she joined the team, Jean and Scott fell for each other, although neither told the other his or her true feelings for quite some timeJean starts flirting with Scott, and he reveals to the readers he is in love with Jean in . This state of affairs continued for quite some time.. Warren Worthington III originally began an attempt to court her, but Jean and Scott finally openly admitted their crush for each other on Bobby Drake's 16th birthday.There's some confusion on exactly when because it happens behind the scenes. places it immediately during or after , but in actuality melodrama about unrevealed feelings continues until , and the first time we actually see them as an admitted couple is . In the X-Men's first field mission, they battled Magneto. With the X-Men, Jean battled the Vanisher, the Blob, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Namor,Unus, and Lucifer. They journeyed to the Savage Land and later battled the Juggernaut, Dr. Bolivar Trask’s Sentinels, Mimic, Count Nefaria, and the Locust. Jean then left the the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters to attend Metro College and returned to the X-Men to help battle the Factor Three, the Super-Adaptoid, The Warlock, Cobalt Man, Mole Man and Tyrannus, Mekano, Mutant Master, and Grotesk. When Prof. Xavier realized that he had to remain in isolation for an extended period of time, in order to make preparations to thwart an attempted invasion of Earth by the alien Z'Nox, he released the psychic barriers preventing Jean from using her telepathic abilities. Jean's added maturity and her years of practice in using her telekinetic powers enabled her to use her telepathic abilities from that point onwards. Hence, with Prof. Xavier otherwise occupied (and believed dead! - ), she could use her own telepathic powers to aid the X-Men. While on a mission in space, Jean was scanned by the Phoenix Force as it sensed her unlimited potential while touching her subconscious. - When the Changeling posing as Prof. Xavier was killed, by Grotesk, the X-Men, again, battled Magneto with the Avengers and when they returned home, were ordered to disband by Fred Duncan of the FBI. All five members believed they could better help by working under the Federal Bureau of Investigation . Jean and Scott battled Quasimodo, under the guise of Computo, while Scott visited Jean at a new modeling job. The team would soon join together again against Mesmero and a robot Magneto - when dozens of latent mutants were summoned to San Francisco, by the villains. The X-Men were able to destroy the organization from both outside and within and went on to battle Blastaar. , The Living Pharaoh, and Larry Trask and his Sentinels, Sauron, returned to the Savage Land and battled Magneto and his Savage Land Mutates, briefly battled Sunfire, stopped the invasion of the Z'Nox, and survived an encounter with an angry Hulk. Next, Professor Xavier sent the X-Men back to the Savage Land to make sure that Magneto actually perished, where the team met, Ororo Munroe, and helped her battle Deluge. The team, then went-on to aid the Fantastic Four in ending the threat of the Z'Nox. Following her captivity on Krakoa and rescue by the new X-Men, Marvel Girl and most of the other older X-Men decided to leave the group in order to lead their own lives , even though Wolverine stated that Jean was his reason for staying with the team, starting another uneasy love triangle for Jean and Scott. Jean began living with Misty Knight. Scott chose to remain in the X-Men, however, and their continuing relationship kept her connected with the team. Phoenix Force It was her relationship with Scott that led to Jean being among those captured, by Steven Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard Lang's space station, despite not being a member of the X-Men. - After defeating Lang, the X-Men had to escape back to Earth aboard a space shuttle during a solar radiation storm. The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Marvel Girl volunteered to pilot by absorbing Dr. Peter Corbeau's flight knowledge, but while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for her to hold back any longer with her powers, and she began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. Jean did not die. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help, as she was dying aboard the space shuttle. It appeared before her, shaping its form and consciousness after Jean's own.Related in . The Phoenix Force told her that she was dying, but that by taking the Phoenix Force's hand, Jean would gain her "heart's desire". What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. Jean held onto the Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state and simultaneously, the Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean Grey, by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. The Phoenix Force used its powers to ensure the survival of the X-Men in their return to Earth and crash landing in Jamaica Bay, off New York City. It was also responsible for casting Jean into a coma-like state and placing her within a cocoon-like construction, which rested for years at the bottom of Jamaica Bay, while her injuries healed completely. Thus, the Phoenix Force fulfilled its pledge to Jean. Following the crash landing in Jamaica Bay, the Phoenix Force took Jean's place as a member of the X-Men,Phoenix masqueraded as Jean Grey during - by continuing Jean's romance with Scott and healing the M'Kraan Crystal. The Phoenix, ultimately, corrupted into Dark Phoenix, by influence of Mastermind and the Hellfire Club and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets, returned to Earth and threatened to kill everyone, battled with the Imperial Guard, and committed suicide on the Blue Are of the moon.This is actually a change from the original Claremont-Byrne storyline that was proposed. Intending her to be depowered at the end of , John Byrne and Chris Claremont were over-ruled by editor-in-chief Jim Shooter, who was uncomfortable with a "mass murderer" going unpunished for her crimes. Thus Phoenix regained her powers in only to sacrifice herself.The Phoenix and Dark Phoenix stories have been repeatedly retconned. In the original story, it is Jean herself who becomes Phoenix, gets corrupted into Dark Phoenix, and sacrifices herself on the moon - choosing to die human rather than live as a god. While the original is better *as a story*, Jean's involvement had to be retconned in order to return Jean to life (for X-Factor Vol. 1) because Jim Shooter had declared that no one could bring her back unless they removed her culpability in the crimes committed by Dark Phoenix. After committing suicide on the moon, as Dark Phoenix, the portion of Jean's consciousness, that had bonded with the Phoenix force, awoke in the afterlife (a realm later called The White Hot Room). Jean found herself on top of a floating tower in an outer space like realm, wondering why she wasn't dead. Dressed in a White Phoenix outfit, Jean wondered if there are three phases of the Phoenix: Green the Good, Red the Bad, and White to which she had not discovered the meaning to. Later, Jean was approached by Death itself, who manifested as a male cosmic construction worker. Death had Jean build towers in the afterlife, to house the souls of Dark Phoenix's victims. Jean also relived the experience of the destruction of the D'Bari system, from the point of view of the victims. Death told Jean that she was destined to become the Phoenix, to heal the M'Kraan Crystal, and that if she and the Phoenix were not meant for each other, then they would not have reached out for each other. Death told Jean that she was an avatar of the Phoenix because her "spirit" was "most closely carved" from the Phoenix. Death told Jean that her perceptions and imagination had influenced the Phoenix and that it belonged to her by right and would one day come to her children. Death instructed Jean to return to life, to live and learn. Sometime after Dark Phoenix died on the moon, Jean and her Phoenix energies went to Jean's original body in the cocoon, to return the "borrowed" portion of Jean's soul back to her body, which was in suspended animation. Jean instinctively rejected the Phoenix, unable to deal with the horrible images, and it wandered the globe, lost. Eventually, it became attracted to Madelyne Pryor, in Mister Sinister's lab, since she was an exact genetic clone of Jean. The Phoenix Force searched for the next best thing, giving a spark of itself to Madelyne, granting her a life force and some of Jean's memories. Madelyne had been a failed experiment, until she was brought to life by the portion of Jean's consciousness that had been borrowed by the Phoenix Force and a spark of the Phoenix Force which had been rejected by Jean's body while in the cocoon. X-Factor Many months after Phoenix's death, the Avengers found Jean's pod beneath Jamaica Bay and brought it to the Fantastic Four, for study. Jean released herself from the pod, at first unable to remember her encounter with the Phoenix Force, but with the help of the Avengers and Fantastic Four, she remembered what happened. As a result of her harrowing experiences, Jean had lost her telepathic powers, but the strength of her telekinetic powers had greatly increased. While Jean was in the cocoon, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. ]] Jean was reunited with her fellow, founding X-Men member, Angel. Jean was greatly disturbed to learn of the current wave of anti-mutant sentiment in the country, Prof. Xavier's recent disappearance, and the fact that the then current X-Men were working alongside Magneto, the original X-Men's greatest foe.Since , Jean first learns in After meeting with Scott, Jean decided that they should do something about the current situation of mutants as the X-Men had strayed from Professor Xavier's dream. The five original friends founded a new organization to help other superhuman mutants, X-Factor, an organization that intended to seek out and aid other mutants, under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society. The public assumed they were humans hunting mutants, when in fact, they were training young mutants in the use of their powers at the X-Factor Complex. With X-Factor, Jean, first, rescued troubled mutant, Rusty Collins, from the Navy . Jean was plagued with dreams of herself becoming the Phoenix and was sensing that Scott was being distant about something, assuming that he had fallen for Phoenix, while she was asleep in the cocoon. Shortly after the formation of X-Factor, Beast was captured, by Tower, for the geneticist, Dr. Carl Maddicks. The team was contacted to silence Tower and ,after a battle, the team rescued Beast and Artie Maddicks, while Dr. Maddicks perished, distracting the guards. After battling Tower, X-Factor rescued Rusty from Frenzy. The team went-on to battle Apocalypse and his Alliance of Evil. While Jean had been in suspended animation, Scott had married Madelyne and had a son, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. At first, Scott tried to keep his marriage from Jean, but it eventually became apparent, while training with the other members of X-Factor. Warren used this fact to once again try to spark a relationship with Jean. The team, next, battled Bulk and Glow Worm, where the media referred to their non human guises as X-Terminators, and next, Doppelganger and Crimson Dynamo. Rusty was again pursued, this time by the Freedom Force, where Blob recognized X-Factor as the original X-Men, and the team was aided by a girl, named Skids, and invited her to the Complex. Rusty had been greatly injured, by the Blob, and need medical attention and Artie had went into the Morlocks' tunnels looking for him. While Jean and Warren rushed Rusty to medical attention, the Marauders began their massacre of the Morlocks. At this time, reporter, Trish Tilby, shattered X-Factor's illusion, from Mystique's tip, by leaking that Warren, a mutant, financially backed the group. When returning to aid X-Factor against the Marauders, Jean slammed Prism into a wall, completely unaware that the impact would shatter and kill him. After saving a group of Morlocks and the Power Pack, Marvel Girl and Cyclops returned to the tunnels and found Thor, who had rescued Warren, badly beaten, and Artie. Jean comforted Warren after his wings were were pinned to the wall by the Marauder, Harpoon. After the Tunnelers, a group of Morlocks, decided that they were better-off on their own, Marvel Girl and Cyclops went to contain them. Warren's wings were severely injured, to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live, and Jean and Scott frequently visited him in the hospital. Jean had learned that her sister, Sara Bailey, had begun speaking on behalf of mutants, in her absence. Jean and Scott went to check on her, fearing for her safety and ,upon arriving, the house exploded, with Jean saving Scott in a telekinetic bubble. It was later learned that Sara had been murdered by mutant-hating fanatics, likely acting on orders from Hodge. Feeling bad about abandoning his family, Jean suggested that he'd go home to check on them and Scott went back to Alaska, to look for them. After having his wings amputated, Jean witnessed Warren's plane explode, seemingly killing him, and attended his funeral. Next, Caliban accompanied X-Factor on a mission to battle The Right and rescue and recruit Rictor, where Jean stopped Rictor by slowing the blood flow to his brain. After being tricked, by Cameron Hodge, into believing that Jean, Phoenix, and Madelyne were one and the same, Scott battled Jean and removed his visor in front of her, only to have Leech save him from destroying her, by draining Scott optic blast . After a training session with the kids at the Complex, X-Factor battled three of Apocalypse's Horsemen. After stopping a fistfight, between Rusty and Rictor, Marvel Girl, Cyclops, and Iceman subdued the Hulk again, this time in his gray form. After meeting with Franklin Richards and the Power Pack, Franklin was kidnapped, by Quicksilver, and X-Factor was transported to the Blue Area of the Moon, in Attilan, to rescue him, from Maximus. After saving everyone from Maximus' mind-control, Jean and Scott returned to the site where Phoenix had committed suicide and Jean acknowledged that Scott loved Phoenix and she loved him. While at the reading of Warren's will, Scott attempted to tell the truth, of X-Factor being mutants, but they were attacked, by The Right, and forced to display their powers in the view of the public. Upon returning home, X-Factor found Caliban tranquilized and the children were all kidnapped, by The Right. Caliban accompanied X-Factor to rescue the children and, after, they were all teleported aboard Apocalypse's Celestial ship, where they battled the Horsemen and Warren, as Death. Living on Ship Revealed as Death, the fourth Horseman of Apocalypse, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor and captured them. After X-Factor's defeat, the Horsemen were sent into Manhattan to incite chaos and Jean and Scott followed. After the death of Pestilence, Jean was defeated by Famine and Apocalypse teleported War and Death back to the Ship. X-Factor brought Warren out of his brainwashing, after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands. After their defeat of Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship, that had a barrier only mutants could enter, and Caliban left with Apocalypse. Unable to face anyone, Warren left the team and X-Factor was approached by the media and finally revealed the truth of their mutant origins and disguise of mutant hunters. After saving the city from a series of fires from their battle with Apocalypse, X-Factor was given a ticker-tape parade. While attempting to give the X-Factor students a taste of Christmas, Scott saw video footage of Madelyne and the X-Men sacrificing themselves in Dallas, Texas, where she told Scott she loved him and to find their missing son. Jean finally decided to inform her parents that she was alive and promised to find her sister, then gave gifts to the children who lost their homes during their battle. After Scott declared he was leaving to find his son, X-Factor was attacked by Ship, still under the control of Apocalypse, until Rusty freed it's consciousness and X-Factor expelled a bomb and Ship, now able to speak, asked to join them. Ship had complete control over every part of it's structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. Ship was able to design and run training programs for X-Factor, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for them. While rebuilding the Empire State Building, Jean was alerted by an intense telepathic cry for help, suggesting that she was still psi-sensitive, and X-Factor traveled underground to rescued the Moloids from the genocide that the High Evolutionary's Purifiers were attempting. X-Factor discovered a telepathic mutant Moloid, named Val-Or, and, together with the Moloids, Tyrannoids, and Lava Men, defeated the Purifiers and proved to the High Evolutionary that the Moloids were fit for evolution. Next X-Factor battled the Anti-Bodies, where Jean unleashed a massive amount of telekinesis, fatally speeding the Anti-Bodies metabolism and decomposing them in a matter of seconds, and Jean and Scott left to find his son. After briefly battling Freedom Force, Destiny gave cryptic clues to the whereabouts of Scott's son and he and Jean returned to X-Factor and battled the Xartans and Lord Zano, in Avengers disguise. After telling the students they were going to be sent to Andover private school, Jean and Iceman took the kids shopping for clothes, where they were attacked by the Alliance of Evil. After defeating the Alliance of Evil, Freedom Force showed-up and ordered X-Factor and Rusty to register, to which X-Factor accepted, under the condition that they register under their code-names, and Rusty turned himself into the Navy. With clues from Destiny, Jean and Scott returned to his orphanage and found an entire laboratory in the basement, with many children, including baby Christopher, in incubation pods. While attempting to rescue Christopher, Jean and Scott battled Nanny and Orphan-Maker for Scott's son, only to have demons make-off with him . Jean also recognized her niece and nephew in their captivity, but could not rescue them as well . After learning the truth of her existence from Sinister, the demons S'ym and N'Astirh corrupted Madelyne's feelings of self-despair, transforming her into the Goblyn Queen. After fighting countless demons, X-Factor searched for baby Christopher. When they found Christopher and Madelyne, Madelyne blamed Jean and Scott for the misery in her life. Returning to her Madelyne form before the arrival of the X-Men, made it appear X-Factor was trying to steal baby Christopher and a battle ensued, where Wolverine kissed Jean, until the Goblyn Queen's plan, to sacrifice her child to open a portal to Limbo, was revealed. - , - Grey and Pryor-Summers fought one-on-one, with Madelyne unleashing a psionic force, intending to destroy both herself and her opponents. Madelyne locked herself, Christopher, and Jean inside a large telekinetic bubble with her. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts proved to be futile in an effort to break through Madelyne's psionic barrier and Jean would have succumbed, were it not for the Phoenix leaving Madelyne at that time and returning to Jean. Jean was able to resist and, as Madelyne died, Jean recovered the part of her soul the Phoenix Force had mistakenly given to Madelyne , but managed to keep it mostly suppressed, until she was able to expel it while helping the Chosen, Rejects, and Beginagains fight off a Celestial on a space mission. Scott renewed his romance with Jean, while at the same time reclaiming his son. Jean, later, battled the Orphan-Maker and Nanny again and rescued her niece and nephew, who she left in the care of her parents. Jean returned home to battle the Ravens and later helped Sean Cassidy and Forge search for the X-Men, which increased her nostalgia for the X-Men. - At this time, Scott proposed to Jean, but she refused. Together, the X-Men, X-Factor, and New Mutants battled an immortal Cameron Hodge, on Genosha, where Jean cared for a wounded Wolverine. - , - , - Later, Apocalypse infected baby Christopher with a techno-organic virus . Although Jean helped save Scott's son, through the combined strength of Christopher, Scott, and herself and defeated Apocalypse, they were unable to save his son from the fatal infection. They had to allow a member of the Clan Askani to transport Christopher two millennia into the future, where he could be cured and it had been foreseen that he would deliver the world from Apocalypse's clutches . Jean's telepathy, eventually, returned while battling the villainous Dark Rider, Psynapse. Return to the X-Men Prof. Xavier's psionic enemy, Shadow King, returned to combat the X-Men - and X-Factor rushed to assist . After his defeat, X-Factor was disbanded and Jean and the other members rejoined the X-Men. Jean was placed on the Gold Team, led by Storm. During this time, she no longer went by a codename, instead being referred to by her full name, Jean Grey. Jean was forced to deal with fellow teammate, Psylocke's, constant flirtation with Scott, while operating on another team. The Gold team's first mission together, at the Hellfire Club, ended badly, with the death of all the Hellions and resulting in a coma for Jean and Emma Frost, the White Queen. The team returned to the mansion with the bodies of Jean and Emma, but On the jet, Prof. Xavier realized that Jean had somehow transferred her psyche into the body of Emma. After waking in Emma's body, Jean battled Trevor Fitzroy with an amazing amount of telekinesis, until the X-Men rescued her and she was returned to her body. The team, then, journeyed to a void to rescue former Cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin (Colossus' reality-warping mutant brother), from the Triumvirate. Soon after, the X-Men returned to the Morlock Tunnels to stop a young mutant, Brain Cell, from mentally influencing the Morlocks to incite chaos. Attempting to save human casualties, Jean was forced to kill the Morlock, MeMe, by switching his mind off. After the battle, Warren made his way back to the spot where his wings had been injured and began to believe he was going mad, until Jean scolded him. Jean said that Warren was simply looking for an out for all of his destructive behavior, but Apocalypse was not to blame, he had simply given Warren the tools to destroy his own life. Jean, then, stated that Apocalypse took one night from Warren and what he did with the rest of his life was up to him. X-Cutioner's Song Mister Sinister, disguised as Apocalypse, returned and sent Caliban, a former X-Factor member turned Horsemen of Apocalypse, to kidnap Jean and Scott at Harry's Hideaway. Mr. Sinister delivered them to Stryfe , a madman and rival to Cable, in exchange for a canister, he was told, containing a genetic matrix of the Summers' family genetic material. At that same time, Stryfe shot Professor Xavier with a bullet that infected him with the Techno-Organic Virus, while dressed as Cable. Torturing Jean and Scott on Apocalypse's old moon base, Stryfe claimed that he was baby Nathan Summers, returned from the future after being abandoned. Stryfe revealed his face and he and Cable looked exactly alike. Apocalypse cured Prof. Xavier of the virus and in the final battle on the lunar surface of the moon, Cable and Stryfe seemingly vanished. After battling the Acolytes, Jean offered comfort to fellow teammate, Jubilee, after the death of Illyana Rasputin. Jean, then, traveled to Forge's Eagle Plaza, to enlist his help in the quest to cure the Legacy Virus, and Colossus finally lost control, after the death of his sister and constant battling of the same villains, and Bobby and Warren were forced to hold him back from beating Trevor Fitzroy to death, until Jean stepped-in and calmed him. Jean, finally, confronted Pyslocke on her constant disrespect for her relationship with Scott, demanding to know if Scott was cheating on her and Psylocke used her psi-knife on Jean, rendering her unconscious. Their confrontation was interrupted by the arrival of Kwannon, who informed everyone that Pyslocke had been influenced by her darker persona. Fatal Attractions After a brief attack by a super-powered, recently returned Magneto, at Illyana Rasputin's funeral, Jean was the only one of the original X-Men that Prof. Xavier asked to accompany him to Avalon, due to the fact that he was using a tremendous amount of psi-energy to power a Shi'ar suite that enabled him to walk. Prof. Xavier had grown fed-up with the constant battling between himself and Magneto and decided to take the fight to him and use Magneto’s own memories to weaken him, to which Jean expressly protested. Jean disagreed with Prof. Xavier’s attempt to beat Magneto at his own game, of using mutant powers against others. While engaged in battle with the X-Men, Jean's distraction of Prof. Xavier gave Magneto the chance to retaliate, for Wolverine slashing at his stomach, by ripping the adamantium from his bones. In response, Prof. Xavier mind-wiped Magneto, by absorbing Magneto's mind into his own. In the Blackbird, on the way back to the mansion, Jean was unable to stay in Logan’s mind, to try and relieve his pain, believing that she was invading his personal memories, and Jean's telekinesis was taxed when the hull began to tear upon reentry. Jean was sucked through a hole in the hull, but rescued, by non other than a recovered Wolverine. Fathers and Sons Jean, next, battled a resurrected, Phalanx-assimilated Cameron Hodge, with Warren, and aided the Avengers in rescuing Quicksilver's daughter, Luna. Later, Jean and Scott heard that Cable had returned and was being controlled, by Stryfe, from Domino. Jean, Scott, and Prof. Xavier left to help, with Stryfe's android, Zero. Through the combined efforts of Cable's son, Tyler Dayspring, Professor Xavier, Jean, and a member of the Clan Askani, Stryfe was informed that he was a clone and that Cable was in fact the original Nathan Christopher Charles Summers and he expelled himself from Cable's mind. Finally fed-up with Prof. Xavier's decision to allow Sabretooth asylum at the mansion, Jean asked senior members of the X-Men to meet at Harry's Hideaway to discuss it and confronted Prof. Xavier about his carelessness. When Jean was asked to give Sabretooth his "glow", a mental sensation that abated his blood-lust, and after abusing him, she refused him his "treatment", stating that he would have to tough it out himself. While on Thanksgiving, Jean finally proposed to Scott. Marriage Scott and Jean marriedIn , Scott proposed but Jean turned him down. In , Jean then proposed to Scott, and in they married. and ,during their honeymoon, their spirits were transported two millennia into an alternate future and were placed in new bodies, by the Askani cult. Their leader, Rachel Summers, was the daughter of the Scott Summers and Pheonix of another alternate reality. As Redd and Slym Dayspring, Jean and Scott spent twelve years in that future time, raising baby Christopher, or Nathan Dayspring as he was then called. Eventually, Jean and Scott returned to their own time and bodies, leaving Nathan in the future to become the heroic warrior Cable. After this, Jean developed a stronger relationship with Cable and, at Rachel's request, Jean adopted the name Phoenix when she returned to the X-Men. Jean and Scott returned in time to aid Nick Fury with an out of control mutant, Sunset Grace , and defeat the Phalanx and an assimilated Stephen Lang and Cameron Hodge , with Cable and Wolverine, at which time Cable secretly learned that she was Redd when they fought the Phalanx on the Astral Plane. Upon returning, the school name was changed from Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. At this time, Jean coached Psylocke in the use of her telepathic powers and she and Scott moved into the former boathouse . Accompanying Scott to Alaska, to check on his grandfather in the hospital, Jean happened upon Adam-X and sensed that there was a connection between Adam and the Summers family. Adam allowed Jean to transfer memories of his days as a Shi'ar combat pilot to Phillip. Afterward, Adam disappeared and Jean decided not to reveal her encounter to Scott. Jean was one of the X-Men that was sent to subdue Legion (David Haller), Professor Xavier's omega level mutantCategory:Omega Level Mutants, schizophrenic son . Legion had cured himself of his multiple personalities and decided to use his new found mastery of his powers to help his father's dream by eliminating Magneto in the past. Jean was left behind while the others were sent to the past. Believing that the world was at an end, Jean spent her last moments before the Age of Apocalypse with Scott and Nathan. After being accidentally sent to a crashing Avalon by Amelia Voght, Jean found Skids and telekinetically protected them from reentry as they fell to Earth on a piece of debris. Jean, then, rescued the X-Babies and helped to recapture an escaped Sabretooth. Onslaught After battling Ozymandias and narrowly escaping Bastion, while eavesdropping on a meeting at the Pentagon , Jean was confronted by Onslaught on the Astral Plane, who claimed he could give her the power of the Phoenix Force once again if she joined him. After she initially denied his proposal, Onslaught showed her Prof. Xavier's hidden memories, including an attraction for her. Still unmoved, Onslaught left Jean with an image of his name burned upon her brow. Juggernaut, then, confronted Jean, attempting to remove the mental blocks Onslaught instilled preventing him from revealing Onslaught's true identity, and the two went to the Z'Nox chamber under the mansion. Jean's attempts to warn the other X-Men caused Onslaught to psionically 'muzzle' Jean and, after Onslaught defeated the X-Men, she returned to the Z'Nox chamber to call for help from any of the other X-teams (this is the same message that survived to Bishop's future that stated that the X-Men were beaten by one of their own). The X-Men were forced to battle their mentor when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught, as a result of mind-wiping Magneto. Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Prof. Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time and Prof. Xavier, who was left powerless after Onslaught's defeat, was arrested for his part, leaving Jean and Scott as leaders and co-headmasters of the school. Zero Tolerance The X-Men, then, journeyed to Hong Kong and battled with Shang-Chi against Wilson Fisk for the Elixir Vitae hoping it would cure the Legacy Virus. On their way home, Operation: Zero Tolerance began and Bastion captured X-Men Phoenix, Storm, Wolverine, Cannonball, and Cyclops. In Bastion's attempt to destroy mutantkind, Cyclops was implanted with a 'nano-bomb' in his chest. Phoenix strained herself considerably using her telekinesis to protect her husband long enough, until surgery could be done to remove it. The mutant doctor, and new X-Men member, named Cecilia Reyes saved Scott’s life. Needing time to recover, Jean and Scott, temporarily, retired to Alaska and on the plane ride there, Jean and Scott briefly battled a battalion of A.I.M. soldiers. While training, Jean began wearing a costume similar to the one the Phoenix Force incarnation of her wore and seemed to be manifesting the fire bird effect with her telekinesis. While this worried Scott, Jean reassured him that she was well and simply training herself. Apocalypse At the dawn of the new millennium, the mutant warlord Apocalypse captured the Twelve: powerful mutants who would determine the fate of their kind, including Phoenix and Cyclops. They were wired to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of X-Man, a time-tossed teenager possessed of vast telepathic and telekinetic power, and ascend to a state of cosmic awareness. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott shoved X-Man out of Apocalypse's draining circuit, merging with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Phoenix detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him, however, he was presumed dead by most of his teammates. Only Jean and Cable refused to believe Scott had perished. Investigating rumors that he was alive, Phoenix and Cable found Cyclops struggling to reassert his mind over Apocalypse's psyche. Phoenix exorcised the warlord from Cyclops and Cable shattered his essence. Thanks to the support of his wife and adopted family, Scott was able to shake off the devastating effects of his merger with Apocalypse and rejoin the X-Men. Power Switch In order to help her after the Psi-War, Phoenix and Psylocke switched powers. Phoenix lost her telekinesis but her telepathy increased greatly. Phoenix began to manifest "Phoenix raptors" that represented her telepathic powers "honed to their sharpest edge". As a result of the power switch, Phoenix temporarily displayed a shadow astral form with a Phoenix symbol over her right eye , Rachel Summers currently uses this imagery.. Phoenix would later be recruited by Prosh for a special mission, where she would use the Phoenix Force to touch and talk to the cosmic being, known as Eternity. Jean Grey-Summers revisited her experience, as White Phoenix interacting with Death, when the machine Prosh recruited her and some others for a special mission to fight The Stranger. A part of the mission included revisiting key moments in their past to learn new insights. As Jean Grey-Summers awoke in the afterlife, in the White and Gold Phoenix costume, Death greeted her. Jean was also forced to relive various moments from her past such as piloting the shuttle, being in the cocoon, the moment Phoenix died, and meeting Death in the afterlife. Death explained that Jean was one of the few people he had done this twice for, except with her, the first time and second time had been the same time, even though the first time was technically with the Phoenix. Death reiterated that Jean and the Phoenix chose each other and told Jean that she hungered for power when she touched the Phoenix. Death explained that her hunger scared the fundamental forces of the universe, because she was a human mutant with unlimited potential for growth. One day those like her could grow to replace the fundamental forces of the universe. After undergoing a Secondary Mutation, her telekinesis returned as well. New X-Men The Xavier Institute opened its doors to students once more, with Jean Grey-Summers becoming Headmistress of the school, for a short time. When the U-Men attacked the school, students aided Phoenix in repelling their attack while she once again manifested the Phoenix raptor. During Cassandra Nova's daring attack on the Shi'ar Empire, and subsequent assault on the Xavier Institute, Phoenix used Cerebra to splinter Prof. Charles Xavier's mind into every mutant on Earth. The trap worked, as when Cassandra (in Prof. Xavier's body) activated Cerebra, Prof. Xavier reclaimed his body. The Phoenix Force started to appear as another personality within Jean, even having a conversation with Prof. Xavier on it's role in events to come. The rift formed between Jean and her husband, after his possession by Apocalypse got worse, and it began to be filled by Emma; what started as therapy became a telepathic affair with Cyclops. Tipped off, by the Stepford Cuckoos, Phoenix rampaged through Emma's mind. Immediately after, Emma was shot while in her organic diamond form, by the Cuckoo Esme Cuckoo, and shattered all over the mansion's kitchen. Phoenix saw through the Cuckoos lies, and repaired Emma at the molecular level, displaying incredible telekinetic power, after absorbing Beast's medical knowledge. The X-Man, Xorn, was revealed to be a traitor, who claimed to be Magneto. Tricked by the Magneto impostor, Phoenix and Wolverine ended up trapped on Asteroid M, drifting closer to the Sun. Dying, Wolverine killed Jean and awoke the Phoenix Force within her. Using her incredible powers, Phoenix returned, with Logan, to New York City to face "Magneto". Defeated, Xorn's last act was to give Phoenix a stroke on the planetary level . It was later implied he killed her under 'orders' from the sentient RNA Sublime. Dying in Scott's arms, Jean urged him to live on. Phoenix Endsong The Phoenix Force was reconstituted, before it's time, and was assaulted by a Shi'ar warship, splintering a great deal of its power across the galaxy. The Force arrived on Earth, discovered that Jean's body was dead, and proceeded to forcibly resurrect her. Something went terribly wrong, however, and the Phoenix Force went insane - once again becoming the Dark Phoenix. Jean's attempts to regain control of the Phoenix Force were complicated, by the interventions of the X-Men, who wanted to contain the Phoenix Force, Quentin Quire, who wanted to make use of the Phoenix Force to resurrect Sophie Cuckoo, and the Shi'ar who wanted her dead. Jean, finally, wrested control of the Phoenix Force back, with the revelation that she and it were one and the same ("I am you") , and the Phoenix was restored to sanity via the emotional support of friends and family, telepathically conveyed to Jean. In it's bid to eliminate the Phoenix, however, the Shi'ar warship generated a singularity above the North Pole whose event horizon annihilated everyone there. Finding herself alone with Cyclops somewhere else, Scott gave her advice which let her undo the damage done by the singularity, and thus save the X-Men. Jean returned to the White Hot Room to begin the task of finding the missing fragments of the Phoenix Force that still remained scattered through space and has been seen, frequently, aiding the X-Men. | Powers = By birth, Jean is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant. She is also the favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful Cosmic entities in the Earth-616. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis, and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathy was suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend, Annie Richardson. Later, Xavier released these mental blocks for a more mature Jean.Implied in , explicitly revealed to have happened earlier in She again lost telepathy following her release from the Phoenix egg, only to regain it after battling Psynapse with X-Factor. By herself, she is a strong telepath but notably weaker than the likes of Charles Xavier or the Shadow King. While accessing the Phoenix Force, however, Jean's telepathy and telekinesis are heightened to an incredible degree. In addition, the Phoenix Force allows her to travel unaided in the vacuum of space and cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. The Phoenix Force also allows her to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. Telepathy:'''Intermittently, starting in She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *Telepathic Defense:' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. , *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis , . **''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. , **''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed - . **''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers , . *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others , . *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. , - Telekinesis: telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *'Telekinesis Force-Fields:' Jean Grey usually protects herself with others a personal force field. As well powerful shields and energy blast. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. Phoenix Force Avatar: As the favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unbornAs revealed in by Galactus. Specific citation needed.. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers: *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. , ]] *''Resurrection:'' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. , , , ; , , . It has been suggested that she can resurrect others as well by reconstructing and repairing their bodies at a molecular level. Documentation is needed. It is unclear how Phoenix recalls the spirit of the departed in these cases, if such an act is possible. *''Immortality:'' Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. | Abilities = Phoenix excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. | Strength = Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. However, some incarnations of Phoenix, including at least the first appearance of Dark Phoenix at the Hellfire Club, possessed superstrength sufficient to lift over 100 tons physically. X-Men series 1 trading cards of 1992 Phoenix demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components (the strewn rubble of a Genoshan school), which, according to Hank McCoy, weighed anywhere up to 50 tons. From this display it can be theorized that Phoenix's maximum telekinetic load without the use of the phoenix force is 50 tons. | Equipment = Mini-Cerebro. | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird, X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane, and various aircrafts constructed by Ship. | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * Jean Grey of the Films, X-Men: The Official Game * Jean Grey of X-Men: The Animated Series * Jean Grey of X-Men: Evolution * Jean Grey of X-Men: Next Dimension, X-Men: Mutant Academy * Jean Grey of X-Men Legends * Jean Grey of X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants * Jean Grey of the X-Men: Gamemaster's Legacy * Jean Grey of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Beatriz Grey of the Amalgaverse * Phoenix is a supporting character in X-Men (Sega video game). | Notes = * Following M-Day, when most mutants were left depowered and no mutant births seemed possible, a mutant baby was born in Cooperstown, Alaska, temporarily damaging Cerebra when it detected the child. She bore a resemblance to Jean and when Cyclops held her before giving her to Cable, the baby grasped a locket Cyclops wore that contained a picture of him and Jean, hinting at a relation between the two. * Recently, Rachel and Korvus' Phoenix powers disappeared. Also, while trapped in a mental illusion of Lady Mastermind, Emma met Jean in her mindscape, who freed her, enabling her to fight back. During the Sisterhood attack Madelyne Pryor took a small lock of Jean's hair that Logan had been keeping. * In Phoenix appeared in her Green Phoenix costume, among several heroes rescued from a downed Skrull ship. It seemed that they came from the glory of the 1970's era. Phoenix and Beast from the Skrull ship were killed, and reverted to their Skrull forms upon their death. | Trivia = * Jean's resemblance to Rose may have affected Wolverine's attraction to her. * Although against the X-Men's ideals, Phoenix has killed enemies before: Prism and MeMe, although Prism's destruction was accidental. | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * X-Men * X-Factor * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Phoenix Force * Madelyne Pryor | Wikipedia = Jean Grey | Comicvine = jean-grey/29-3552/ | Links = * Jean Grey article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. }} Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Twelve members Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Killed by Xorn Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control